hetaliafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Islande
Islande (アイスランド, Aisurando) est un personnage de la série Hetalia: Axis Powers. Nom Dans un post de 2010, Himaruya précise que parmi les noms envisagés pour le personnage figurent Emil Steilsson, Sigurður, Eiríkur,"Erik" and Egill. Apparence Islande a des cheveux blanc-argentés, ébourriffés comme au sortir du lit. Il porte une veste militaire marron foncée, une chemise blanche au col de laquelle est nouée un gros noeud, un pantalon brun, des gants blancs et des bottes blanches à lacets. Il est généralement représenté avec un oiseau ressemblant à un macareux, portant parfois un nœud papillon rose ; Himaruya a révélé dans le volume 3 que le nom de ce macareux est "Mr. Macareux" (Mr. Puffin) et qu'il diffère des macareux ordinaires par son ventre noir et son nœud papillon rose. Mr. Macareux semble mignon, mais il parle et se comporte comme un truand italien. Sur son design originel et sur un en-tête dessiné par Himaruya, ses yeux sont bleus, cependant ils deviendront violets dans les illustrations suivantes. Dans les cinq Nordiques, c'est le plus jeune ; il est plus petit que Norvège mais plus grand que Finlande. Personnalité et intérêts Il apparaît relativement calme et froid en surface, mais est en fait passionné et chaleureux en son fort intérieur. Il parait mature aux yeux des autres, mais garde un certain côté immature. Dans certaines situations, par exemple lorsque ses frères le titillent ou lorsque Mr Macareux fait des siennes, il parait coléreux, ayant une patience limitée. Estonie le trouve peu bavard et, comme Norvège, il lui semble venir d'un autre monde. Embarrassé par son fort accent et son langage difficilement compréhensible, il préfère parler anglais lorsqu'il le peut. Il semble pudique : lors des événements de Noël 2010, il s'énerve et ne veut pas être forcé de se déshabiller pour laisser les autres vérifier si la marque se trouve sur son corps. Il reste un peu traumatisé par cet épisode le lendemain, bien que cela ait été pour la bonne cause. Il adore les réglisses et les sources chaudes. Relations Norvège Norvège est très attaché à Islande, qu'il considère comme son petit frère. En retour, il est mentionné qu'Islande considère que Norvège est l'endroit où se trouve son cœur. Il a été révélé que Norvège et Islande sont réellement frère, Islande ayant été découvert par des Norvégiens ; cependant, Islande est embarrassé et agacé lorsque les autres Nordiques le harcèlent pour lui demander d'appeler Norvège "grand-frère" ("onii-chan"). Il déclare qu'il aurait préféré être issu d'une mystérieuse tribu indigène, plutôt qu'être le frère de Norvège (référence au fait que les premières populations d'Islande aient été des colons norvégiens), Dans le volume 5, il est mentionné que Norvège et Islande se disputent souvent à propos de maquereaux. Russie En raison de problèmes financiers récents, Islande a eu recours à l'aide de Russie. Bien que ce dernier le traite avec gentillesse, Islande ne peut s'empêcher de se méfier. Sealand Islande a rencontré Sealand alors qu'il tentait de se vendre au plus offrant sur eBay, une démarche que Sealand avait également faite quelques temps plus tôt. Cependant, Islande ne comprend pas ce que veut dire Sealand lorsqu'il déclare qu'il veut devenir ami avec lui, vu leurs points communs (il ne comprend pas non plus que Sealand lui demande de l'appeler son "aîné" ("senpai")). Turquie Durant les événements de Noël 2010, Islande parait avoir une relation amicale et harmonieuse avec Turquie, l'appelant "Paps". Il parait vouloir protéger Turquie et le traite comme une figure paternelle. A Noël 2011, Islande fait un rêve où apparaît un Turquie nu, ne portant qu'un chapeau de Père Noël et venant lui apporter des cadeaux, comme le Père Noël. Apparitions Manga Mangas publiés * Vol 3. : En avant! Continue d'avancer, Sealand! (Forward! Keep moving, Sealand-kun!) * Vol.3 : Comment sont fabriqués les bons produits en provenance des pays nordiques (How the Nice Products From the Nordic Countries are Made) * Vol.3 : Les bavardages nordiques (The Chatty Nordics) * Vol.4 : Epilogue Nordic Five (Omake Nordic 5 strip) * Vol.5 : En avant! Club de Journalisme! deuxième partie (Go Forth! Newspaper Club! Second Half) * Vol.5 : Epilogue - Hetalia et les amis joyeux (Hetalia and Merry Friends) Webcomic: "Events" * Noël 2010 * Halloween 2011 * Noël 2011 Webcomic: "Extra" *Sealand et moi (Sealand and I) * Les bons produits venant de Scandinavie sont... (The nice products that come from Scandinavia are... ) * Comic nordique (Wordy Nordic Comic) Anime *Hetalia: World Series - Episode 27 (79) *Hetalia: World Series - Episode 30 (82) Islande fait sa première apparition dans le film Paint it White : solitaire du fait du manque de touristes, il prévoit des stratégies pour amener plus de touristes chez lui. Dans l'anime, sa première apparition se fait dans l'épisode 79, Les bons produits originaires de Scandinavie sont... ; alors qu'il mange de la réglisse, il demande au public si quelqu'un s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il fait également une brève apparition dans le nouvel ending Hatafutte Parade, son macareux sur la tête. Le design d'Islande est resté relativement le même ; seules ses bottes ont été colorées en noir et ses gants sont absents. Il a les yeux bleus, comme dans les designs originels d'Himaruya. Mr Macareux, quant à lui, a un ventre blanc. Autres supports Le DVD de Paint it White a été commercialisé avec une character song intitulée "D'Islande, avec amour" ("With Love from Iceland"). Galerie Ice.jpg 09-05-29-iceland001.jpg Notes *Son anniversaire correspond à la date à laquelle l'Islande est officiellement devenue une république indépendante, le 17 juin 1944. *Le design originel d'Islande semble inspiré par un design potentiel pour le personnage de Tchécoslovaquie, réalisé courant 2007 ; sur cette page d'études, le design en question est accompagné d'une annotation précisant que le personnage est un "musicien". Références Navigation sur le Site en:Iceland de:Island es:Islandia ru:Исландия pl:Islandia fi:Islanti Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Nordique